catsoftheclans3fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Rainlegs
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Cats Of The Clans Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Thanks! Thanks for the charart, Rainlegs! Willowbreeze210 20:48, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Charart So, when are we going to start the charart-thingy? Willowbreeze210 20:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Heya Thought of some names- Orangekit, Charcoalkit, and Lilykit. 'Whadya think? Ravensoul101 03:41, October 22, 2010 (UTC) The Lilypaw-idea is good. How about Orangeblossom be white with orange ears, Charcoalnose look like 'Lil Black from your house, and Lilypaw be a Dark-Grey Tabby, kinda like Mintkit from Sky Clan's Destiny and Firestar's Quest? Ravensoul101 03:44, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Reasonable. Didn't she move to Montana? Ravensoul101 21:19, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Rainlegs! Now that I'm here,could you help me on what I need to do first? 02:27, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Okay!Let's see.I'll start off with one cat.Let's see...Rainwillow is a fluffy,long furre dark gray-blue tabby she-cat with dark,deep blue eyes. She is the medicine cat of ThunderClan. 02:37, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay! But another thing.Ravensoul put he had an apprentice. 02:54, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Guess I'm still an apprentice in training! :) By the way,how'd you get your siggie to be diffrent? 02:59, February 1, 2011 (UTC) K! BTW,can I add Rainwillow's page? 03:05, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Thanks Sure! I would love to join! 03:12, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Where did you make all of those blank cat pic? 03:16, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay!What do you want me to back you up on? Can I make Greymist's charart? But you aren't suppose to use warrior's wiki images on here! Didn't you know that? Ohhh,okay! I'm getting on her image right away! BTW, Rainwillow's family are on her page.